Love and loathing
by Kisshu4eva
Summary: Although the final battle is over, Deep blue is gone and an alliance is established, the aliens still won't leave, and Zakuro is infuriated over Pai. He killed Taruto in the final fight and she hates him, but something deeper, a primal instict within her, is insanely attracted to him. Will she give in to lust, or will loathing control her? WARNING: STRONG THEMES AND LEMON! review!
1. Chapter 1

**Kisshu4eva (me) : Hi everyone! I'm Kisshu4eva (as my name may give away, I love kish! :3) sadly I don't own tmm or any of its characters, only my own plotline! This isn't personally my favourite pairing, but I wrote this for an anonymous friend in school, hope she likes it! **

**Part of this is a flashback Zakuro has of the first part of the final fight in Tokyo mew mew; the events of the flashback take place in episode 51.**

**This will turn into a lemon in the second chapter, and I don't intend this fic to be any longer than 2 chapters. If you read it, please just review, whether you like it or not, that would be much appreciated! I would love constructive criticism, but I haven't put anything up on Fanfiction for ages because I was shy and scared people would hate it! So please, no MEAN flames, but criticism is fine! :D**

**Sorry to rant, cookies to anyone who reviews, please enjoy!**

She hated him. That much she was sure of. Wasn't she? A deep frown creased across Zakuro's smooth, tanned forehead whilst she deliberated over her current predicament. Though the final battle was done and Deep Blue dead, the aliens still couldn't leave, and now it was causing her grief. Damn him, for turning her into such a confused wreck! Her mind was cast back to the final battle with Deep Blue, the day everything had come to a close. So many unanswerable questions ran through her mind whilst she recalled those tormenting memories, as they had done countless times before, plaguing her, and as usual, it all centred on Pai.

_Even at the end of the world, as the depth of Deep Blue's betrayal was revealed, still he remained unflinching and uncaring, set in stone, as he engaged them in combat in the mission they all knew was pointless; fighting against the mews to keep them at bay whilst the final fight between Ichigo and Deep Blue raged inside the palace/war machine. Neither side could win, nor advance. In a fight like this, there was no aim, no goal; the only certain outcome was that one way or another, one side would suffer loss of life. Why couldn't he listen to them? Did he enjoy the struggles and suffering that came with fighting? Didn't he too dream of peace? It made no sense. He __**made **__himself into their enemy, and for what? So he could fulfil the meaningless mission Deep Blue set him? It wasn't comprehendible. And now, she would make him regret it._

_Ichigo leaned forward, soaring towards the death machine past Taruto, who had surprisingly stepped up to defend the mews. Inaudible words of regret and disappointment were exchanged between him and Pai in the sky as the mews steeled themselves and prepared to fight, Pudding practically jumping with joy that her 'Taru-taru' was going to defend her. And then the unthinkable happened._

_Her stomach lurched as she stood witness to the sickening moment the terrible thunderfan struck the small boy in the stomach, the everlasting silence as Taruto floated in the sky, a dazed, confused half-smile on his face, until his large amber eyes glazed over and he plummeted from the dull, ashen sky. The heart wrenching cries that burst from Pudding's lips as she sobbed and mourned over the loss of her best friend shook her to her bones. Still he didn't say anything, just sat there in the tempestuous sky regarding the mews, ready to prolong the seemingly endless assault. He didn't ever stop, even continuing until Lettuce lay fallen on the ground to protect Ryou from the horrific Chimera anima he constructed. Lettuce, who had only ever shown him compassion and patience._

_Something primal took over within her, as if the wolf in her fully awakened, watching her friend lie defeated on the barren earth. A red mist engulfed her vision as she glared at him, not even attempting to mask the hatred that he had now inspired. A low growl arose in the back of her throat. To harm Lettuce was atrocious enough, but to kill someone who was not only a friend, but a child too? The rage that rose in Zakuro was something she had never experienced, hadn't dreamt she was capable of. It filled every crevice of her body, a raging fiery anger that tore through the very fibres of her being. She lifted her chin arrogantly as a sign of defiance-she would not yield: for Taruto and Lettuce, she would stand against him. He met her hate-filled stare with stony nonchalance; his gaze void of emotion. Her voice rose, deep and powerful, but in a dangerously sinister tone._

"_I won't forgive you… no matter what reason you have!" In spite of this he continued to glare at her callously. "In this fight, reason isn't necessary!" She screamed at him, launching herself into the air, closing the gap created between them by the sky and releasing all the hatred inside of her, the resentment she had been bottling away since the plight of the mews began. She was responded to with equal ferocity; both of them screaming with feral hatred, each striking out at the other, sending brilliant flares of pulsating, vibrant energy slicing through the stifling stormy air, until both were exhausted with the futile exertion. _

_And then later, as she stood huddled with her friends, watching her impending doom racing towards her from the death machine, there he was, placing himself between them and the huge release of power, saving their lives and simultaneously sacrificing his own._

But why? Why, even though he killed his own friend and put the mews through agony in a fight even he admitted was pointless, would he then sacrifice himself to save the ones he was in conflict with? His reasoning was unperceivable. With an irritable flick of her long black hair, she pushed the traumatizing thoughts of the battle to the back of her mind. Everything he did confused her. And now all three aliens were restored to life and staying on Earth, what was she supposed to do? How could she forgive someone who killed a child and victimised her friends? Surely it was unforgivable and wrong! '_But how can I hate someone who saved the lives of me and my friends? Yet how can I trust someone who would murder his friend?' _

She was broken out of her interior row without herself as she bumped her head on a tree directly in front of her she had failed to notice. Stumbling backwards, she promptly tripped and fell over with all the grace of a dead pigeon, falling awkwardly on her behind. There had been little rain recently, so the ground was cracked and hard; she landed with a painful bump. She couldn't help but yell out in her mind: being a supermodel, actress and mew still couldn't guarantee her perfect co-ordination in day to day life.

"Ouch…" she groaned. She looked around anxiously, large azure eyes scanning the open field to check if she was being watched-it wouldn't be particularly beneficial for her career to be caught by harsh photographers. The field was long, stretching for at least an acre in length and about half as wide. There was no point really, she had spent hours searching for such a secluded spot-the likelihood of her being found by anyone was miniscule. Tall, knee-high stems of soft, fresh green grass wafted gently in the cool summer breeze, so long she couldn't see over the top from sitting. The light wind fanned smoothly against her tanned olive skin, lifting the ends of her glossy hair.

The opportunity to escape the café for short periods of time to sit and relax here was one of the only things that helped keep the eldest mew so calm and collected most of the time; out here she could truly breathe, away from prying eyes. Out here she could think aloud, or scream in frustration, or break down and sob, and air all the troubled thoughts that surged through her mind so often, without the worry of having her true self, the real Zakuro, the one who was anxious and scared, ever being discovered. Tilting her head back, she let weak ribbons of sunlight filter down from between the trees leafy branches to warm her face, temporarily relieving her from the pain caused by falling so gracelessly.

"Graceful," the sarcastic remark spookily echoed her thoughts, and she was so startled at the sudden noise the she made a small cry as she was jolted out of her daydream which caused her ear to sprout from her head and her tail to poke out from underneath her short skirt. She furiously glanced around, seeking out the source of the voice she knew all too well. The hidden person let out a snort of sarcastic laughter. Big mistake.

Her sensitive ears picked out that the person was up in the tree in front of her. Unfortunately, the sun was coming from that direction, so could only pick out the vague masculine outline as she squinted. Again, cynical laughter.

"God, you look so unattractive when you squint," her tail flicked irritably, although the deep voice sent an odd shiver up her spine. She couldn't quite tell if it was bad or not. There was a small thump as the tall alien dropped from the tree, landing on his feet at the base with ease.

"Pai".

"Zakuro". He dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"And here I was thinking we were all past that annoying stage where you and the other aliens had stopped stalking and randomly ambushing us," she dropped a note of vexed sarcasm into her voice. He looked affronted, and opened and closed his mouth as if unsure how to respond.

"I wasn't stalking you, I wouldn't waste my time on such an insignificant person, _cub_," _That _annoyed her. "Besides, were this an ambush, you would be favourably immobilized now," He took a step towards her, looking down at her from his formidable height, as if she were a piece of dirt he had the misfortune of stepping in. Damn him, for being so tall! Even she felt intimidated, being stared at in such a scrutinising way by someone who looked like they could squish her like a bug. But she would not feel intimidated!

She took a step towards him as well, so that less than a metre stood between them now, and drew herself to her full height, chin pointed upwards.

"Yes, because that worked the first few…hundred times?" Her voice rose at the end, as if it was a question. "Seriously Pai… Just go away and stop bothering me, I care less than nothing for fools like you" His peculiar coloured violet eyes narrowed menacingly. Being honest, it worried her a little. They stood there for a while, just staring at each other, each one trying to guess what the other was thinking. Suddenly, his shoulders seem to sag, his eyes softened, and his whole countenance appeared more relaxed, almost defeated.

"Why do you hate me so much?" He asked almost beseechingly, sounding unusually quiet, a curious look in his eyes, mixed in with…was that almost sadness? She raised a confused eyebrow, her mouth falling agape. This she had not expected. Irony, yes. Sarcasm, yes. Not this. _'Why do I hate him?'_ she considered the question. Where to begin? Did she really hate him? She took a moment to gather her thoughts. She didn't realize how long she was taking until an amused half-smirk formed on Pai's soft, sensuous lips. '_Whoa, SENSUOUS?! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?! '_

"Uhh… I..." she stammered. Mentally slapping herself before her could make a snide remark, she hardened her voice and tossed her hair off her face. "I hate you because you victimized my friends! All three of you aliens did that, granted, and it was for your people, but neither of the other two betrayed and killed each other! Yeah, he's fine now, but you killed Taruto!" He looked taken aback and was about to interject, but she cut him off abruptly before he could continue. "You stuck up for a retard like Deep Blue who would have happily killed this planet for his own gain, not your people! Not just that, but you KILLED a child. What chance did Taruto, who was trying to do the right thing, have against a strong adult like you? I can never forgive anyone for that…"

She broke off at the end, having run out of things to say in her tirade of words. He took a moment to consider her words, his head bowed so she could not see his face. When he spoke again, his voice was low, but held some unknown quality she wasn't quite sure of, giving her no clue as to his current emotion.

"It's true I killed Taruto, ands though he forgives me, every time I look at him I am reminded of it, it is a mistake I will regret for the rest of my life. But, do you honestly believe I would have killed him unless I believed I had a genuine reason? And I had no reason to behave any differently than normal to any of the mews, whether I was wrong or not. You never gave me cause to stop fighting"

"Yes we did!" she burst out angrily. "Stop being such an ignorant baka! We told you Deep Blue was lying, but did you listen? No, of course not! That's because one of your biggest flaws, Pai, is that you never listen. How can I trust you now that you killed one of your friends and fought me so hard, at the end of the world? What's to stop you turning on us?"

"Of course, I'm really going to turn against you all after I saved your life and gave mine in the process!" He snarled triumphantly. "Starting to regret that now!" Genuine hurt flashed through Zakuro's eyes. He regretted…saving her life? It was a shock to her. "And if I'm flawed, than you are hardly perfect by comparison! Even the other mews are terrified of you and think you're a loose cannon, plus I've never seen someone go so out of control mentally when they fight". He spat at her, his countenance now stronger, darker; he appeared more angry and volatile, like a volcano about to explode.

"Shut up!" Anger like the same insane flame she had experienced at the final battle began to flicker inside her, and once a flame like this began, she knew there was no way she could put it out until it had run its course. "I'm not-"her words broke off as a strong gust of wind flipped her hair wildly about her face and into her mouth. Whilst she stood there pulling hair out of her mouth, her began to laugh meanly.

"Smooth" the sarcasm in his voice was unmistakeable. She screamed angrily in reply.

"Again with the sarcasm! Just drop it already, you're so nasty!" She yelled in his face, self-control almost gone.

"You can talk, you're so nice and right all the time! You're even more stubborn than me!" he shouted back. During the heated argument, they had gotten so close to each other her nose was practically brushing his well-muscled chest. She couldn't help but stare at the smooth plains of his broad shoulders, his voice sending deep, unmistakeable shivers down her spine. She felt short of breath, her heart almost stopping. He was so…attractive. _'No, stop it! I don't like Pai!'_

"Oh bite me!" She barked, turning on the heel of one foot to walk off, afternoon spoilt. She could have walked away from it all, but the next 3 words he said changed that.

"No thanks, BITCH,"

She stopped walking, less than half a metre away from him, and went very still, hair swinging gently around her hips in the wind, eyes closed, almost too angry to take into account how funny and unusual it was to hear Pai so annoyed he would swear. Her ears went down, her tail as well. Her hands clenched into fists, her smooth oval shaped nails digging in to her palms. And then she opened her eyes.

And swung round and hit him full on in the jaw.

**OK! So hopefully that didn't go TOO badly… oh well, please review, and I will try to post the final half soon! Bye, love you all! Cookies to annoy who reviews!**

**-kisshu4eva- x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So sorry for taking so long to update, it was my first time at writing anything smutty so I'm not sure how I did and it took me a while to get the hang of it, hope you enjoy! This is the final half to this story, please pm me if you have a request, and any criticism is appreciated! Eternal thanks to Kisshu's Girlfriend for being my first reviewer, and anyone else who reviews! Thanks!**

**-Kisshu4eva- **

She swung round and punched him strongly in the jaw, pain blossoming in her knuckles and a dull crack resounding through the empty air, although whether it was from her fist or his chin she couldn't tell. From the way he instantly recoiled and clapped a hand to his injured cheek, she concluded it was the latter. His eyes widened in shock as he stared at her, gasping for breath, words faltering as he processed what had just happened.

She cried out, snapping her hand back and letting out an enraged scream, long black hair swishing in a circle and falling messily across her face. 'Damn, that hurts a lot less as a mew!' Meanwhile, Pai had gathered his thoughts, violet eyes now narrowed in anger-being hit by a woman wasn't something he took lightly. Enraged, he screamed at her, and shoved her roughly in the shoulders. She felt the immense power behind those broad shoulders, his biceps flexing violently as he rammed into her. She stood no chance.

Off balance, she shot back several feet, legs falling in front of her as she landed painfully on her behind again with an indignant exclamation.

"What are you, crazy?!" Pai yelled. His violet eyes were dangerously narrow, a deep frown creasing his pale, porcelain features.

She whipped her head round to face him.

"Shut up! You make me like this, with the constant rudeness, the jibes, and the sarcasm! You're so damn arrogant, I can't help it!" she screamed at him. It was true, her anger was like a red veil that blanketed her body, eliminating all logic and sense until only anger was left. The wolf mew tugged within her, it drew her towards it, giving her the desperate urge to transform. Speaking of which…

"You shut up! You are stubborn and hot-headed as well, and possibly the most volatile, uncontrollable person I have ever met; even the mews are scared of you! And all it takes for you to lose your head is a few jibes…pretty pathetic!" he was taunting her, and it was enough to tip her over the edge. The wolf called within her, and she welcomed it, feeling her body transform.

The beautiful, warm feeling enveloped her; she felt the soft fabric of her costume slide and form around her skin, her hair became lighter until it reached a deep purple, finger nails lengthening and canines elongating to fine points.

Transformation complete, she did a neat twist and landed on her feet, revelling in the cool breeze that wafted across her now bare stomach. She did hear the slight intake of breath he made as he took in the sight of her scarcely clad body. She was attractive and she knew it; she was used to being looked at in this way all the time. Normally it didn't affect her, but she loved the way he was looking at her, like she was the most gorgeous thing on earth, just like the way she looked at him… Why did _she_ have to find him so enticing! '_For goodness sake! WHY am I thinking of this NOW? I HATE him!'_

Soon enough, the shutter came down over his eyes, blocking any sentiment and leaving blank hate. The same was for her, the red veil dropped over her eyes again, and the animalistic instinct took over. Screaming, she launched herself at him, shoving him hard in the chest. He stumbled back a few steps.

She aimed another punch at his jaw, but this he responded to quickly enough, grabbing her fist and using it to yank her past him, sending her spiralling towards a tree. The grip on her hand was painful, and the hard bark of the tree slammed into her, winding her. The colour seemed to become fuzzy and blend into a vibrant swirl as the air was pushed out of her lungs

"Kuu Rai Sen!" Her ears flicked back as she picked up his tell-tale attack. NOW it was serious. Wolf-like reactions enabled her to snap her body down into a ball and roll away, narrowly avoiding the lightning strike. She landed neatly on her feet and jerked out her whip

"Ribbon Zakuro spear!" a vibrant strike of purple slashed across the air, opening up a cut on his cheek. He yelled angrily, a thin line of blood smudging across his high cheekbone. His perfect white teeth gleamed dangerously, he also had fangs.

For the next few minutes it was pretty much the same as at the battle. She reacted to his attacks with a dreamlike slowness, overcome by a confusing wave of déjà vu. She wasn't herself. She hated him, wanted to tear his head off…but at the same time she desperately wanted to be with him, feel his lips on hers, her chest against his… It was confusing. It was an animal thing…wasn't it?

Once again she was struck in the chest, flying onto the ground and cracking her head. Her weapon went spinning out of her hands and landed somewhere in the grass. Unable to react, he was instantly on top of her, pulling her hair, pinning her down. It really hurt. Summoning all her strength, she heaved and hefted the weighty alien off of her, rolling the two of them down the field, a dark bundle of twisting limbs and sharp fangs. The pain registered but she ignored it, instead ripping out a chunk of his hair with satisfaction.

Finally, with an almighty heave, she pushed herself off him, landing on her hands and knees a few metres away. Realising she was never going to achieve anything at hand-to-hand combat (because sad as it was, she knew he was a lot stronger), she desperately began to search the ground for something she could use as a weapon. Glancing towards him, she saw him start to stand up and draw out his weapon. Frantically she sifted through the green grass. Footsteps immediately behind her. There was her spear! Wildly straining to reach it. A large hand tightly gripping her arm, pulling her upwards. Her fingertips just grazed the spear, barely catching a hold.

He spun her round, an enraged, triumphant look on his face as he held the fan to her throat, and then a shocked, confused expression as he realized the tip of her dagger was pressed hard against his chest. Neither could move.

She stood there, staring at him for what felt like an eternity. She could feel herself being lost in his eyes, the watery depths of those mysterious, violet eyes that seemed to flicker and change with his emotions. She took in every detail; the defined shaped of his shoulders, the handsome curve of his face, the sensuous mouth and sturdily built chest… her breath caught in her chest. It felt like the world had dropped away and faded beneath her feet, leaving only the two of them, locked together in their own universe, his tight grip on her shoulder the only thing that stopped her falling. His mouth fell agape, as he too stared at her, a semi-frown furrowing across his brow. Pai, the man she hated, and…loved? Was this primal, animalistic lust, or was this love? She couldn't tell.

Slowly, he lowered his head, a cute, serious expression on his face. His large, warm hand slid up her arm to the back of her head and into her hair. Automatically, she tilted her head upwards to meet him.

And then he closed the gap between them, and their lips crashed together, softly as first. A fierce desire took over her, it felt so sweet, and so…_right. _She knew it was wrong, but how could something so right be so wrong? He deepened the kiss, his tongue forcing entrance into her mouth, not that she resisted. Their tongues were locked in a fierce battle for dominance as she explored every corner of his mouth, running her tongue across his sparkly white teeth. His hands slid across her bare stomach, one hand cupping a breast and the other sliding across her hip to her ass.

Her hand twined in his hair, and the other lay flat against his muscular chest, letting out a load moan as he squeezed her chest. She let out a deep growl, shoving her hips against his. He cried out sexily, and she could feel the signs of his arousal against her leg. It was kinda weird, but also flattering.

'_Oh my god, I'm in the middle of a field doing this! This is wrong I hate him_!'

Angrily, she shoved away at his chest, pushing him off. But he wasn't going to let go of her any time soon, lust had taken control; he forcefully pulled her back, her hands landing flat on his chest, kissing her deeper than before. He made a sudden forceful movement, knocking her knees from under her so she landed on her back. He lay down on top of her, kissing her passionately again. His skin was hot against hers, she could feel the muscles rippling under his skin.

A harsh ripping sound tore through the air and she suddenly felt cool air rush across her naked breasts, her mew top falling away over his shoulder. His eyes were drawn down. For the first time in her life, she felt self-conscious, animal lust temporarily forgotten. She was used to being stared at in this way by lots of men, but for once she actually cared what he thought; she had to resist the urge to cross her arms over her chest. He stifled a laugh at the nervousness on her face, and a blush instantly rose in her cheeks

'_Damn you Pai, for doing this to me. I hate you'_. The thought ran through her head, and she echoed the last part out loud. He smiled wolfishly, showing long white canines.

"Love you too," he said sarcastically. Moving suddenly, he bent his head down, latching onto one nipple with his mouth whilst roughly twisting and squeezing the other to the point of pain. Waves of pleasure ran through her, she arched her back and let out a sexy moan that made him smile. She dug her nails in to his back, ripping through his shirt, tearing it into long shreds that left his torso bare. He hissed in pain. She held the sound in her heart.

His head didn't move, but his hands started to slide, down the curve of her waist to her hips, into the waistband of her shorts. His hands were large, soft and warm, and they made her feel safe and protected. Impatiently, she slid her thigh-high boots off using her feet, feeling the cracked, dry earth on the unclothed soles of her feet.

He glanced at her before removing her shorts. It was so unusual; the hungry look in his violet eyes, like she was piece of meat about to be devoured. It was kind of terrifying, but simultaneously filled her with shivers of delight, and she had to suppress a smug smile-it was good to know that he was just as attracted to her as she to him.

With sudden ferocity, he tore her shorts down and over her ankles. She felt his teeth against her inner thigh as he pulled her garter down with his teeth. She erupted with a high pitched squeak as his mouth went so close to her underwear. She felt herself drip into her lacy purple thong. Painfully aware of how exposed she was, she yanked his trousers down, exposing black boxers. He raised an eyebrow at how desperate she was. She just groaned at him and spat her tongue out childishly.

He laughed again, throwing his head back. The afternoon sunlight glistened off the fine layer of sweat that beaded the smooth plains of his six pack. '_No wonder I'm attracted to him'_. He smiled wickedly.

"Get ready to scream," he smiled flirtatiously. God, who knew Pai could talk dirty?

"I doubt I'll be the one screaming," her tone was lightly mocking.

"We'll see about that," He tore her pants off. She was now lying fully naked, in a field. He gently ran one finger down her clitoris to her opening. She gasped at the foreign touch. He roughly shoved a finger into her, and then started to pump it back and forth. Moaning loudly, she bucked her hips against him as he added another finger, until he was pumping three fingers into her. He continued this for what felt like ages, until she could barely contain herself anymore, and with a small cry, she came over his fingers.

She lay back, hair sticking to her neck, damp with perspiration. Eventually she caught her breath, and opened her eyes. The bright sunlight temporarily blurred her vision, until she was able to focus on Pai again. He was grinning widely.

"Told you" he said mockingly. She smiled flirtatiously. And launched herself at him. With a cry of alarm, he fell onto his back, her straddling him. She couldn't help but laugh at the dazed expression on his face. She leaned down, kissing down his chest and abdomen. Reaching back up to suck on his neck, she used her feet to push his boxers off, leaving both of them nude. She didn't miss the blush as she saw his arousal. She gently teased him with one hand, and he let out a high pitched squeak she had to laugh at. He rolled her over again, placing his cock at her entrance. It was quite big, and she knew it was going to hurt. He thrust into her, hard.

She yelled out in ecstasy and pain, gritting her teeth as he began to thrust in and out of her hard, giving her no time to adjust. She clutched desperately at his back, dragging her nails down his shoulders in pleasure and agony, leaving long red welts in their wake. A feral growl escaped her lips as she bucked her hips in time with him. As they both let out a moan, they climaxed together. He fell down beside her, head on the ground. Exhausted, she rolled onto her side, laying her head against his chest. Comfortingly, he began to stroke her hair. She no longer felt like and animal. It felt so normal, so right, just lying next to Pai, that for the time being, she forgot all about being meant to hate him, and the imminent danger she was in of falling asleep in a field with an enemy, and simply let the warmth of the sun and the gentle stroking of her hair lull her to sleep.

It was night. Tiny pinpricks of light pierced the midnight blue of the ocean of sky. A cold breeze lay in the air, but she was lying on something warm… with a jerk, she sat bolt upright, as the memory of the previous few hours came flooding back. '_Oh shit!_'

"Shit shit shit shit shit…" she repeatedly muttered under her breath. "What the actual fuck?!" Snapping round, she noticed Pai still sleeping on the ground. He looked so peaceful in his sleep…

'_Ok, seriously, STOP'_. She snatched her top off the ground, seeing it torn in half. She tied it around her torso the best she could, and pulled on her shorts and boots. All were crumpled or riddled with holes; she would have her work cut out for her at home. Realizing Pai was still asleep, and naked, she grabbed a hold of his shoulder and tried to wake him.

"Pai," she murmured gently. He groaned in his sleep and brushed her hand off. Insistently now, she grabbed his shoulder and said his name again, firmly this time. He groaned even louder, the grabbed her right hand with his left and pulled it across his body, off his shoulder. Sadly, this left her pinned against his chest, her face by his.

"Pai!" she yelled frustrated, trying unsuccessfully to yank her arm away.

"Mnhnmmmm…" he moaned. He half opened his eyes, still half asleep. "Say my name again, I like it when you say my name.."

"Pai!" Wake up!" she full on shouted. He sat bolt upright, eyes wide in shock. His memories were still fresh, and he desperately pulled his pants on. They both sat there looking at each other for a moment, registering all that had happened in the afternoon. She ran her hands distractedly through her hair, trying to comprehend the enormity of what she had done.

'_I slept with Pai. How could I do that? Don't I hate him? He murdered a child! And he saved my life! And he's so gorgeous! But he's only just stopped being my enemy! It's so confusing! No one can ever know of this. It can't ever happen again…_' Even as it ran through her head she knew her resolve was weak. The memory of how amazing last night had been, the feeling of Pai next to her, the pleasure and joy she had never felt before, the security… How was she supposed to deny herself that, and go back to acting neutral towards him? One thing she was sure of.

"What we did was wrong. No one can know," He nodded his head solemnly in agreement.

"Do you still hate me?" The question was brutally honest. He glanced at her, eyes seeking her, looking deep into her mind. He had the amazing ability of being able to read her like a book. It was unfair, when he normally so closed off to her. She carefully considered the question. Last night, she hadn't been herself; she had been an animal, a wolf driven by lust and instincts. But there were moments she thought she felt something deeper, a stronger, emotional pull towards him… Hadn't he done enough to be forgiven?

"I…I don't…" she stammered. He continued to stare into her eyes, but his face fell. She made up her mind. "No." his face lit up into a dazzling smile that nearly made her swoon, but she wasn't finished yet.

"But I don't know how I feel about you." That was truthful. "We probably shouldn't let this happen again," He nodded his head reluctantly this time. Straight after, the shutter slammed down inside his mind, and he became cold and clinical again. He pulled on the rest of his tattered clothes, leaving the shirt where it lay in tatters on the ground.

"The least I can do is take you home," he said, offering his hand. She curled her fingers around his, revelling in their large warmth for what could be the last time. It filled her with a sad feeling. There was the odd sensation of the air being squeezed out of her lungs as he teleported them back to her hotel apartment. It left her feeling faint, and the floor began to rush up to meet her, black spots dancing before her vision. She stopped inches from hitting the ground, as large hands grabbed her, holding her steady. The overwhelming feeling of security and protection engulfed her again. He scooped her up bridal style and sat her gently on the bed, crouching in front of her.

"Sorry, it's a bit of a shock to the system the first time. I forgot," He was apologetic, it was incredibly cute. He got up and turned to go. Gratitude filled her.

"Thanks Pai!" she shouted as he opened a portal to his dimension. He spun round, grinning wildly.

"Hey Zakuro, how often do you go walking in the countryside?"

She cocked her head to one side, confused by the question. "3 or 4 times a week, why?" He winked at her seductively.

"See you same place tomorrow," Still smiling, he leapt backwards through the portal and was gone.

She sat back on the duvet, already knowing she would be there, waiting for him tomorrow. Now she was sure. Whether he was knocking her down in a fight, or stopping her from falling, or passionately in love with her, she would always have Pai. With the final happy thought, she sank into the feathery softness of the pristine white pillow, and let sleep claim her, dreaming of tomorrow.


End file.
